Incendie
by Pheniamon
Summary: Un incendie au coeur de Londres... Qui aurait pu être facilement maitrisé s'il n'était pas aussi démoniaque. Mais que peut une jeune fille pour un coeur si longtemps enterré? ONE SHOT!


**_Auteur : Pheniamon  
  
Résum : un incendie « démoniaque » s'abat sur un immeuble riche de Londres... Le cœur d'une jeune fille peut il aider quelqu'un ?  
  
Spoiler : Aucun... Je pense...  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !!!! Sauf l'histoire et ma p'tite Eleanor !!!!_  
**

**INCENDIE**  
  
Eleanor marchait tranquillement dans la rue, elle flânait comme à son habitude dans le centre de Londres. Il était à peu près 10 heures du matin, heure à laquelle les gens étaient soit en train de travailler, soit chez eux. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les rues de Londres. Et puis, le froid de Décembre dissuadait nombres de gens à pointer le bout de leur nez dehors.  
  
Elle passa devant une librairie et s'arrêta pour voir les livres sortis dernièrement. Après avoir fait le tour et vérifié que les suites de certains livres n'étaient pas encore sorties, elle prit un livre traitant du Fantaisie qui, selon des dires d'une amie, était très bien, elle prit simplement le premier volume, alla en caisse, paya son achat et sortit de la librairie. Un vent chaud venait de se lever et Eleanor en savoura sa douceur par cet hiver froid.  
  
Mais tout à coup, l'air se fit plus chaud, comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de faire un barbecue géant. Et une odeur de brûlé flotta jusque ses narines. Elle inspira un bon coup et se dirigea vers l'endroit qui différé ceci jusqu'à ce que une clameur envahisse la foule. Des cris survinrent.  
  
-Au feu !!!!!! Criai-t-on.  
  
La foule était si concentrée dans cette rue que l'arrivée des secours pourtant bien visible et audible se fit d'une extrême lenteur, devant se frayer un chemin à travers une foule terrifié et curieuse de voir un incendie.  
  
Eleanor du joué des coudes pour enfin arriver devant le spectacle épouvantable. Un riche appartement avait pris feu pour aucune raison établie pour le moment. Les pompiers étaient en train de faire ce qu'il pouvait mais le feu semblait vivant, on dirait qu'il se défendait et évitait les attaques de gerbes d'eau ou attaquait les pompiers et de temps en temps la foule qui du être évacué par la police arrivée entre temps.  
  
Un cri perçant se fit entendre et on vit de suite un homme en haut de l'appartement. Il semblait terrifié mais un sentiment de béatitude semblait prendre le dessus bien que Eleanor n'en fut tout à fait sur, la distance séparant elle et l'homme était si longue que même avec ses lunettes qu'elle portait en ce moment même ne pouvait offrir une vision vaste.  
  
« Qu'aurais-je fait pour avoir la vue d'un Elfe ! » Se dit-elle en repensant à un des derniers livres qu'elle avait lu dans lequel se figurait des Elfes à la vue perçante qui pouvait voir de très loin.  
  
Malheureusement, l'homme semblait vouloir sauter malgré les cris des pompiers qui lui disait de rester là haut, que les secours allait arriver.  
  
Mais l'homme sauta tandis qu'un cri retentissait à travers toute la ville, la foule s'étant tus devant une mort auquel ils ne pouvaient rien faire.  
  
La mort frappa, la mort prit et partit avant qu'un souffle ne puisse être passé.  
  
Et Eleanor avait fermé les yeux devant cette scène, et quand elle rouvrit, son regard se posa immédiatement sur le semblant de corps étendu sur le sol. Et le feu réclama son dus. Une flamme enveloppa le corps sans vie et ne partit plus. Le feu semblait démoniaque. Il semblait s'adapter n'importe où qu'importe combustible. Le feu semblait vivant.  
  
La lutte des pompiers redoubla tandis que la foule, intimidé devant un feu pareil prit peur et le chaos survint, des cris sans pareil, des corps écrasé... La peur était inévitable et elle avait frappé...  
  
Mais Eleanor tint bon, elle réussit à se mettre à l'abri dans une boutique mais, sur son passage, bouscula une personne encapuchonnée qui tomba sur le sol. Eleanor se confondit en excuse et tendit sa main pour aider la personne.  
  
Mais celle-ci répondit d'un grognement, se leva d'une manière spectrale et sortit précipitamment. Eleanor la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la foule lui cache la singulière personne. Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna. Elle vit soudain que toutes les personnes présentes la regardaient et elle devint toute rouge. Elle murmura un vague « Bonsoir » et sortit du magasin.  
  
Les gens semblaient s'être maintenant calmé et il y avait beaucoup moins de monde ce qui facilita l'évacuation des habitants du quartier, bien qu'ils ne veuillent pas abandonnés leur maison, leur vie et surtout leur biens les plus précieux, l'avancée du feu les incita à partir vite de cet endroit. De nouveaux secours arrivèrent et s'installèrent en quelque minute. Malheureusement, nous étions en ville et on ne pouvait largué d'eau depuis un hydravion malgré la progression du feu et l'affaiblissement des secours. Les pompiers semblaient désespérés. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu quelque chose comme cela et la vue d'un feu qui ne faiblissait pas et qui au contraire s'accentuait provoque une panique chez la plupart d'entre eux. « Un feu démoniaque » Entendait donc la plupart du temps chez les secours. Mais la raisons l'emporta, après tout, un feu ne peut-être vivant au sens propre du terme, il ne pouvait réfléchir à comment il allait se défendre et organisé son attaque... C'était tout simplement impossible !!! Et c'était le même point de vue que Eleanor et les secours partageaient.  
  
La force des pompiers semblait se réduire en compote si l'utilisation du terme est correcte quand, soudain, la personne encapuchonnée refit surface dans le champ de vision d'Eleanor. Il se trouvait juste près du bâtiment quand une vision d'horreur s'imposa à la réalité. Une poutre en feu se détachait du bâtiment et la personne ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.  
  
Eleanor rassembla tout son courage, bondit et courut le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait vers la personne. Le temps pressait. Et lorsque espoir aurait pu être anéantie.Elle réussit son coup et projeta la personne avec elle hors de la trajectoire de la poutre. Il sen fallut de peu et une des chaussures d'Eleanor sentait le roussit. Elle se releva et pu voir un morceau du visage de la personne, un visage pâle, très pâle... Jamais elle n'avait vu une couleur de visage pareil !  
  
-H !!! Tu ne pou.... Commença la personne qui se tus dès qu'elle vit à quoi elle avait échappé.  
  
Eleanor lui tendit une main qu'elle regarda avec méfiance avant de s'en saisir et de se relever.  
  
-Merci beaucoup... Grogna t'elle...  
  
-De rien... Réussi à murmurer Eleanor.  
  
-Et bien... Je vous dois la vie mais je vais m'en aller... je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.  
  
Eleanor ne sus quoi répondre et lui adressa un sourire timide auquel il essaya de répondre, mais il ne réussit pas, ses muscles ne s'étant plus habitué à ce genre d'exercice.  
  
Avec un signe de la main, Eleanor partit. Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué la scène qui venait de se passer, ils semblaient tous absorbé dans leur travail. « Tant mieux ! » Se dit-elle.  
  
Et l'homme, puisque c'en était un, la regarda un moment partir avant de lui aussi tourner le pas au bâtiment en feu. Quand il fut assez loin, il se retourna une dernière fois, sortit une sorte de bâton en bois et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
  
-Finite Incantatem  
  
Et on vit une larme coulant le long de son visage pâle tandis que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur naturel et que sa peau commençait à rosir pour retrouvait une teinte normale.  
  
-Merci Eleanor, tu m'as aidé plus que personne ne pouvait le faire. Et il disparut à jamais...  
  
Pendant ce temps là, le feu s'arrêta comme par Magie... Les Pompiers, surprirent, virent que l'immeuble n'avait pas du tout était touch !!! Et le corps du mort ne fut jamais retrouvé et tout le monde habitant cet immeuble était encore en vie...  
  
Tandis qu'Eleanor rentrait chez elle par le métro, elle voulu lire le début de son livre, mais impossible de le trouver !!! De mauvaise humeur, elle rentra chez elle et se promit de l'empruntait à son amie... Elle lui téléphona :  
  
« Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers ? Tu es sur que c'est moi qui t'en ai parl ? Je n'ai jamais lu ça... D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que ce livre existe ! Tu es sur d'avoir retenu le nom ? ... »

A Poudlard, une agitation jamais vue auparavant envahit la grande salle. Tout le monde tenait un journal à la main où on pouvait voir comme gros titres :  
  
**« VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI DISPARUT  
  
LES MANGEMORTS SE SONT RENDUS  
  
(Suite en page 2) »**

**_Ouais !!!!! Mon premier One-Shot !!!!!  
  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!!  
  
Pheniamon_**

**_Et.... REVIEW!!!!_**


End file.
